An unoccupied vehicle may be targeted by an intruder. Without a reliable method for detecting the presence of an intruder, the driver has no indication of their presence until the driver is inside the vehicle.
One method for detecting an intruder inside a vehicle involves sensing the vibrations produced by the intruder's heartbeat. However, this type of detection technique may be subject to false alarms and delays due to interference caused by ambient noise (e.g., seismic, wind, etc.). Further, detecting the vibration caused by an intruder's heartbeat requires very sensitive equipment that is not typically included on standard vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an apparatus for detecting an intruder inside a vehicle and alerting the driver before the driver enters the vehicle. It is further desirable to have an apparatus that can reliably detect the presence of an intruder inside a vehicle, without generating a large number of false alarms. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention